World Conference: A Fashion Show!
by sineapple
Summary: The Axis Powers are all wearing dresses? Impossible, right? Nope! Not when a certain Italy is involved, and some other countries take part. Read to find out Germany, Italy, and other countries adventures, and dramas bloom on the Runway! ONE SHOT


GERMANY POV

So, I was standing backstage at this idiotic fashion show because all the countries decided instead of having a world conference, they wanted to do this instead. Japan and I were the only ones to object, but we were outvoted obviously.

"Doitsuuu!" Italy ran over with a very showy red dress. "It...Ita..ITALY?" I scream. "Here, I signed you up too, ita woulda be a very nice if you did this with me," and he hands me an equally revealing blue dress with sparkles and glitter. He then goes on the runway with that abomination on his body. There was no way, no way in the world, I was going to put this thing on. But on the speakers, the broadcaster bellows, "Up next is Germany, who has a very unique dress inspired by the 'German Sparkle Party'. I bet we are all anxious to see how he pulls it off." if possible, the crowd gets louder, and I start to rub my temple in annoyance. America sees me and starts to laugh. "Guys, I told you Germany was too much of a prude to do this!" He obnoxiously yells to Russia and China. I get more aggravated and decide to show the other countries I was brave enough. Because, after all, I am Germany, and a true _Man. _So I head to the dressing rooms and put this 'dress' on, which by the way, was nothing more than a thin cloth barely going past my thighs. I walk out of the room and go to the make-up/hair station. Poland is there, listening to some music, and his face deadpans when he looks at me. "Hmm…Germany, this 'look' simply cannot do, we have to…" He stops, unsure. Continuing his sentence, I say, "Make me..." Mein Gott

"...Pretty." Poland shrugs, and then covers me with rainbow sparkles and makes my hair messy with pounds of glitter. I get up and he hands me a pair of rubber boots.

. . .Yellow rubber boots, and put them on hesitantly. Aloud, I say,

"Now… I am ready."

**Meanwhile…with the other countries backstage.**

"**So…Austria." England says to the country with a permanent scowl on his face, trying to break the silence. Austria looks at him but 'harrumphs' and turns the other way. They were both crossing their arms unhappily, and blended into the wall blandly like a similar country that always seemed to be hugging a bear. Except, England, being a more social country soon became bored due to the dullness of being quiet. After a few minutes, he let out a content sigh, thinking, 'At least I'm not near the bastard France' And since he conjured the devil, the devil shall appear. "Oh hon hon hon," A voice chorused near them, echoing and sending shivers down their backs. Austria decides to finally talk, and in a spooked voice, asks, "Zat…Zat vasn't France, vas it?" And before England could reply, a haunting man with a royal blue, deep V-cut, **_**very**_** showy dress appears before them. He has multiple roses in his golden locks and gives one to each of them. "Oh Mes amis, why are there scowls?" He starts to lean closer Austria. England, being the strong country he is, pushes France away, uncomfortable for being too close and somehow, he tangles his legs and trips only to fall on the Sinful Devil himself. "Fr…France?" He screams and tries with all his might to get away. "You…You W#$***, Bloodly Hell, America will…" England curses, his messy eyebrows furrow and his face grows red with anger. Ignoring him, and for once not fighting back, France pulls him closer and…"Oh hon hon." **

**Austria simply walks away from the scene and then 'BAM!' suddenly he falls, and everything goes black. Hungary twists her frying pan, quite happy and walks away from both scenes. All to their unknowing though, a certain country hugging a stuffed toy bear is literally blending into the wall. He looks around frantically, and tries to get the other countries help. After a while, he simply sits down, and in a silent voice, he asks, "Why doesn't anyone notice me?" And the bear responds, in a slightly confused voice, "Who are you?"**

**Hopelessy, the invisible country says, "I'm Canadia..." **

**Germany POV**

"GERMANY!" "GERMANY!" "WHERE IS GERMANY!"

I hear my name being called. "OH! THERE YOU ARE! YOU'RE UP NEXT! GO, GO, GO!"

The random man pushes me out on the runway and I stand there awkwardly. After a few seconds, I register the crowd and copy the other countries ahead of me. I simply march down the runway to the 'German Sparkle Party' playing in the background. I swear I hear some wolf whistles but I ignore them. Internally I chant, 'You are brave, not a prick." Then I hear the speaker (voiced by Prussia) say, "Your dress is awesome Bruder, but Not as AWESOME as me..." My jaw clenches but I keep walking. I pass Romano with a tomato-red long flowing dress, there is a blushing Japan in a kimono with butterflies on them, and there is Italy way up

Ahead in front of 10 other countries,_ all in dresses_. I realize halfway down the runway that South Korea is groping me and France is staring at me like a piece of delicious wurst. A vessel blows, and the music finally gets to me. "Zats it!" I bellow. I reach for my gun but I'm empty handed. 'Dummkopf! How could you forget a gun?' Cursing at this flimsy dress, I decide to flat out punch South Korea in the jaw and glare at France. His hands are in the air like he surrenders, and backs up to only trip off the stage. I sprint and push the remaining 8 countries off the runway to get to Italy. Everyone starts screaming, and chaos ravages the fashion show. The music stops and I hear America yell, "CODE RED, CODE RED, it's WW3 all over again!" but I'm far too gone to care. "Italy!" I see him smiling, standing idiotically like a child, oblivious to everything. "ITALY!" I grab him and run off the stage, pushing past the other countries again. When we get outside, I put Italy down, and sit, exhausted. "Doitsu?" Italy asks. "Vat is it Italy? I respond annoyed. "I thinka I saw this is a movie before..." ...? I sober my annoyance up "Vat?" "Oh, itsa where a guy saved a girl from something... And..." he trails of and mumbles the rest quickly. I sigh and say,"I cannot understand?" He stutters, "th..ks..i..th...end." I wave my hand, still confused.

"they... A... Kissed?" he meekly, yet in an audible voice, says. Red starts to color my face for a questionable reason but I reply in a strict voice, "Italy, I got called a prude, wore...wearing a mini-dress," I pull on the barely there clothing, " walked down a runway, got my vital regions invaded," I shiver a bit at the memory of South Korea, "I vant to go to my hounds, and have a nice, cold bier vith zem." before I get up, I take my yellow boots off and give them to Italy. "Dont vaste boots... Zey vill come in handy someday."

I get up. "Doitsuuu?" Italy drags out. "Ja, Italy?" I sigh deeply. "We have war drills tomorrow?" "Ja, Italy." A pause.

"Oh.…Okay."

I remind him," Be zer at 6... No sleeping in... And don't bring Ramono... He doesn't like me... Tell Japan to come... Und..." I trail off feeling like I forgot something. It attacks me when I realize. "DON'T EVAR DO ZIS AGAIN!"

The wind gets to me and I finally notice how exposed I am. 'Speedos are okay at ze pool, not zese hooker dresses.' I think angrily. Italy smiles and tilts his head cheerfully a little with his eyes both shut. "Okay!" I sigh deeply both worried and not really sure about Italy. I salute him anyways and head to the backstage. The other countries look at me angrily probably expecting me to apologize, but I walk past them to the dressing room and I slam the door. After putting my similar army uniform on, I dispose of the dress in the garbage. "Zer is no need for zis in ze future" I reason.

I head to the bathroom, and go to the sink. I avoid looking in the mirror and quickly wipe away the make up with a paper towel and wash my face. Yellows, Blues, Pinks, and Kilograms of glitter run down the drain. I finally let out a huge

Sigh I have seemed to been holding, and say it...

"Mein Gott."

**(A/N: This is my first story posted on Fanfiction...And I actually wrote this like at 2 A.M on my phone. x] I was inspired by the 'German Sparkle Party' if you didn't notice, and if you don't know what the song is, then you are not a 'Germany' fan... xD...No seriously, if you don't know what it is, I advise you to search it on YouTube**. **It will change your life considerably. Also, I tend to write more 'Death Note' and 'Black Butler' Fanfics, so I'm used to writing 'darker' fanfics, not 'cutesy' ones. Anyways ~~~Rate and Review. ))**


End file.
